Assassin Corp Konoha
by Aizelle
Summary: Eighteen-year-olds Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have become elite assassins for Konohagakure. Their assignment: kill on request. But in Konoha, the citizens know only peace. Naruto and Sasuke together or with new love? Might turn SasuNaru
1. Stupid Naruto!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Sasuke and Naruto have lived together for the past five years, and it hadn't been going so well… "NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke hollered. "Are you ready yet? You've been in there for twenty minutes! How long can it take you to get **dressed**, you moron?" Sasuke started banging on the door.

At the thirty-minute mark, he yelled "I'm coming in!" and kicked the door off its hinges. Naruto was bare-chested, trying to figure out which one of his hundred black uzumaki t-shirts to wear under his jacket. "Oh! Sasuke. Just the guy I needed to see! What should I wear?"

Sasuke stomped forward angrily and whacked Naruto over the head. "You **IDIOT**! We're going to be late for our 'double date'! Let's go! Who cares what you wear **under **your jacket?"

Sasuke's dark-blue shirt was wrinkle-free and his skinny jeans wrinkled themselves just above his Nike sneakers. A pair of stylish sunglasses hung out of a pocket on his jeans.

"Okay, jeez. You dress up for this, but **I **have to dress casual. What will they think of us?"

"Who really cares, Naruto? If we're late, it'll be even worse."

Naruto and Sasuke left the house five minutes later.

Naruto and Sasuke left the house five minutes later. As they walked, they passed all the familiar shops including Ichiraku and the dumpling shop.

"Hey," a dark-haired girl said, jabbing Sasuke in the side with her right hand. In her left, she held a sketchbook and a pencil case. Hugging his sides, Sasuke fell head over heels and landed with his back on the ground. "Hey! I wasn't ready for that!"

She stuck her hand out to help him up. "You're never ready for it. Your reflexes should be better by now." Sasuke grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Who are you? Why'd you just hit him?" Naruto demanded. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a wide-sleeved white kimono-like top that was tied at the waist with a deep blue sash, black skinny jeans, and black and blue Nikes. What surprised Naruto her stunning resemblance to Sasuke.

"This," Sasuke said, "is my twin sister, Uchiha Hyorin."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAT?" Then he noticed the metal Uchiha crest dangling from the choker around her neck. Oooh! Is she your-" he stuck up his pinky finger.

"Maybe," Sasuke replied, smiling mysteriously. "Let's go find Sakura for you."


	2. Mission One!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving at the pink-haired girl.

"Oh. Naruto. You're on time," she declared. _For once in your __**life**__!_ Inner Sakura screamed at him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Who's this?"

"This is my sister Hyorin," Sasuke said.

"WHA?" Sakura's face mirrored Naruto's exact expression when he'd heard the news.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Hyorin smiled. It was welcoming. Her blue eyes… So beautiful… Sakura rattled her head. "Sorry… It's a reflex. I do that without knowing," Hyorin said apologetically and closed her eyes.

"I'm in the Medical Corp., not in the Assassin Corp., so I don't learn to do things like that," Sakura said.

Hyorin shrugged. "So where was it that we were going?" she asked Sasuke.

"I was thinking just to tag along with Naruto and Sakura."

"Oh, shoot!" Naruto exclaimed. "I forgot to ask Granny Tsunade to give me the day off missions!"

"Dummy!" Sakura yelled, banging him over the head with her fist. "Let's go to her office then!"

"Better get there quick. There's a summoning bird," Hyorin said, pointing to a small, light-colored bird flying just over Naruto's head.

"Crap! Let's go!" Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office.

"NARUTO, WAIT UP!" Sakura cried and ran after him.

Hyorin shook her head and started to laugh. "Same old Naruto… We should catch up to them."

"They'll get into trouble one way or another. I guess we should."

Sasuke and Hyorin jumped the rooftops and reached the window to the Hokage's office in a matter of minutes.

"Come in, Sasuke, Hyorin," Tsunade said without turning. "I was just about to summon you. I have a mission for you four as a cell."

Sasuke and Hyorin joined Naruto and Sakura in front of Tsunade. "Med Corp doesn't usually go on missions with Assassin Corp," Hyorin said.

"This is an unusual mission and it requires all four of you and your skills. The man that requested this mission wants a portrait done of him, but none of the local artists are good enough. He's also on our hit list from the Wind Daimyo himself, so he has to go down by the time your mission ends.

"Hyorin, you are the artist Kishito Yuki. Naruto, you are the bodyguard. You have no name, so be as discreet as possible. Sakura, you are Naruto's retainer Yoshi. Sasuke, you are going to be the assassin if Hyorin fails. You begin travel in an hour. Gather your supplies and head to Tohan Castle in the Wind Country. It will take at least three days, so get moving as soon as possible!"

"Yes ma'am!" all four said together.

"So much for our date…," Naruto mumbled as they went out the door.


	3. Commands

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM _NARUTO_ IN THIS STORY. I CREATED UCHIHA HYORIN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Everyone went back to their houses and prepared for the mission.

Hyorin carefully packed pencils, pens, brushes, paint, paper, a canvas for the portrait, and a pen knife. Sakura practiced being submissive, and Naruto tried to act bossy over her. Sasuke gathered the essentials for an assassination: poison, weapons, and dark clothing.

The cell met at the gate at exactly two o'clock. "Is everyone ready?" Hyorin asked, clipping two bags around her waist.

"Yup." "Same here."

"Then let's go!" Naruto commanded.

"It'll take three days to get to Wind country, so we should travel as often as possible. Come on," Sakura said. They began their journey to Tohan Castle.

A few hours later, as the group was traveling through a forest, Naruto said something quite unexpected. "I'm hungry."

Sakura whacked her forehead with her palm. "Naruto, didn't we tell you to eat before we started?"

"I forgot…," he replied, downcast. His stomach growled loudly.

Hyorin signaled for them to stop. "We can't have a hungry bodyguard. Let's take a little break. All of us are tired. Here, Naruto," she tossed him an apple from her bag as they dropped to the forest floor. "I'm pretty sure that's not the poisoned one."

Naruto spat out whatever pieces of apple he had in his mouth.

"Don't worry! If it's the poisoned one, I have the antidote!"

"You could have told me that earlier!" Naruto said between bites.

Hyorin sighed. "Sorry…" Silence fell over them as night came.

"We should camp here tonight," Sakura said. "All of us should try to practice our parts while we're traveling so it'll be easier to keep up when we get there."

"Sakura, I mean, Yoshi's right," Sasuke said. "The more prepared we are the less chance there is of being caught. Yuki, you'll have to act timid and unable to defend yourself. Naruto, you've got to be over-protective of her, or else you'll look like a guy that just slacks off. And don't forget, you have no name. Yuki will call you Ko when she needs you." **(From this point on, I'll be calling the characters by their assigned names until the mission is over.)**

"Who said **you **were in charge of this mission?" Ko asked.

"I thought since I was going to be in the shadows, I'd pull the strings," Sasuke said, matter-of-factly.

"I thought **I **would be the one in charge 'cause I'm the guard!" Ko shot back.

"**SHUT UP!**" Yuki yelled, and then she put her hand over her mouth. "That was **way** out of character…"

Sasuke sighed and let his head fall into his hand. "We've got a lot of practicing to do."


End file.
